Jedem die seine Ansicht, aber warum diese?
by Lyra-Kaja
Summary: Spielt nach OdP. Harry hatte schon länger eine Ansicht, die er aber eigentlich gar nicht haben dürfte, aber in einem Streit gibt er sie bekannt und schockt damit alle! Severus, der sie auch gehört hat, denkt, das könnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, bis
1. Ich brauche Ablenkung!

Es war der erste Schultag nach den Sommerferien.  
Severus Snape, seines Zeichens bester Zaubertrankmeister nach Salazar Slytherin, Spion beider Seiten, Zaubertrankprofessor an Hogwarts -der englischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei - Hauslehrer von Slytherin und geführchtester Lehrer der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, war wütend, nein, er war mehr als das, er war sauer, stocksauer um genau zu sein.

Sein Tag war sowas von beschissen gewesen. Erst war einem dieser blöden Gryffindors aus dem dritten Schuljahr ein Kessel explodiert, was nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, da der Schlaf-Trank sowieso missglückt war, (ansonsten hätte er eine ganze Schlafende Klasse gehabt, und wie hätte er das erklären sollen?) aber dafür hatte er dann die ganze braune Brühe an den Wänden seines Kerkers hängen gehabt.

Kein Problem würde man denken, ein einfaches, schnell gesagtes Evanesco und die Sauerei ist weg. IRRTUM! Dieses vermaledeite Zeug war doch tatsächlich gegen Zauber immun, naja, dafür hatte er direkt eine perfekte Strafarbeit für entsprechenden Schüler gehabt, aber so unfähig, wie der Gryffindor war, hatte er seinen Kerker eher noch mehr verunstaltet, als dass er den Raum gereinigt hätte.

Dann hatte er auch noch beim Dunklen Lord antanzen müssen, nur um direkt in den Genuss eines 15 min. langen Cruciatus zu kommen, da der Lord ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, dass Dumbledore wieder einmal einen seiner Pläne vereitelt hatte. Er verdächtigte ihn Spion zu sein, aber an irgendwem musste er seinen Frust abbauen, und da Lucius letztes mal dran gewesen war, war heute er wieder an der Reihe gewesen!

Als er endlich gehen konnte und zurück nach Hogwarts appariert war, war er noch nicht einmal bis zu den Stufen in den Kerker gekommen, um einen Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu nehmen,als ihn Dumbledore auch schon um ein Gespräch in seinem (Dumbledores) Büro bat.

Da er sowieso keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, war er der Bitte natürlich sofort nachgekommen. Im Büro hatte ihn der Direktor höflichst darum gebeten, ihm doch bitte weitere Informationen über die Pläne vom Dunklen Lord zu geben. Als Snape ihm dann leider berichten musste, dass er keine weiteren Informationen erhalten hatte, sah er sehr enttäuscht von diesem aus, hatte ihn aber trotzdem ziehen lassen, nachdem er noch irgendetwas, das wie Ich glaube ich muss Potter nochmal fragen, ob er über die Ferien irgendwelche Albträume über die Pläne von Voldemort hatte, es kann doch nicht sein, dass er Okklumentik wirklich noch in den Ferien gelernt hat, und wenn er mir nichts sagt, frag ich einfach Ron, ob Harry ihm irgendetwas gesagt hat, ich hab das Gefühl, dass Harry mir seid einiger Zeit nicht mehr alles anvertraut!´klang, gemurmelt hatte.

Dann war Severus zur Krankenstation gegangen, sein Kerker war ihm zwar lieber gewesen, aber dort würden schon die Sechstklässler stehen, und denen wollte er SO nicht begegnen. Er bat Poppy schnell um einen Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, die er ihr persönlich gegeben hatte, weil dieses arrogante Potterblag mal einen von Tom abbekommen hatte und deshalb einen benötigt hatte, Dumbledore aber gemeint hatte, dass zu viel besser als zu wenig sei, und er ihr so gleich ein halbes Dutzend brauen musste, und um einen Aufpäppel-Trank, die sie ihm auch gleich gab.

Dann überzeugte er sie noch, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war, da sie ihn schon zu einem der Betten lotsen wollte, damit er erst einmal richtig Gesund werden würde, diese Frau würde sogar einen Kerngesunden Menschen, der nie Krank war da behalten wollen, nur weil dieser vielleicht einmal kurz genießt hatte. Poppy war einfach zu fürsorglich und berechenbar, was einigen Schülerinnen und Schülern schon so manche Prüfung oder manchen Test erspart hatte.

Jetzt ging er in die Kerker, schließlich musste er ja noch Unterrichten. Zwar hatte das bei den meisten eh keinen Sinn, aber das spielte jetzt wirklich keine Rolle. Unterrichten war eine prima Ablenkung von seinen schlechten Gedanken, schließlich konnte er da ja die Schüler runter machen und ihnen Punkte abziehen, wie er wollte. Es war gemein, ja, aber es brachte ihn wenigstens auf andere Gedanken! Und jetzt würde es besonders Ablenkungsreich werden, denn jetzt musste er die siebte Stufe unterrichten.

Aber nicht irgendwen, nein, also erst einmal waren nur die in seinen UTZ-Kurs gekommen, die ein O in den ZAG's bekommen hatten, was nicht sehr viele waren, obwohl Harry Potter und Ron Weasley erstaunlicherweise sehr wohl zu ihnen gehörten. Severus hielt ihn immernoch für unfähig, aber der Junge hatte nunmal ein O bekommen und war somit zu seinem Unterricht zugelassen!

Und zweitens hatte er jetzt auch nicht die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zu Unterrichten, sondern die Slytherins und Gryffindors, wobei man beachten musste, dass es nur 5 Gryffindors und 15 Slytherins in seinen Kurs geschafft hatten, und sich die beiden Häuser auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten.

Das, was ihm aber wirklich Freude bereiten würde, war, dass Potter und Malfoy wahrscheinlich wieder vor dem Klassenraum stritten. Und dann konnte er erst zusehen, wie sich Malfoy mit seinen Freunden, Potter mit dessen Freunde mit Worten bekriegten, um dann, wenn es kritisch wurde, dazwischen zu gehen, damit nicht alles eskalierte. Er liebte es einfach den Hass der Streitenden auf sich zu ziehen, weil er sich eingemischt hatte, und dann die Erkenntnis in den Augen der Schüler zu sehen, wenn sie bemerken, dass sie da nichts gegen tun können. Ja, er hatte eine sadistische Ader, aber das wusste ja auch jeder!

Und er sollte recht behalten! Schon als er um die nächste Ecke bog, konnte er hören und sehen, wie Weasley Malfoy anschrie. Granger stand hinter Weasley, während Potter an der Mauer lehnte und dem Ganzen anscheinend nur interessiert zusah, als ob es ihn nichts anginge.

Malfoy stand Weasley gegenüber, ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast, während Blaise Zabini, Dracos bester Freund, und Millicent Bulstrode, die dritte der Clique, hinter ihm standen und ihn moralisch unterstützten. Doch dann hörte er erst, um welches Thema es ging, welches er allerdings nie erwartet hätte. Doch als er dann hörte, was Harry sagte, als er sich doch noch in das Gespräch einmischte, viel er fast vollständig vom Glauben ab, das konnte der Goldjunge Gryffindors doch unmöglich ernsthaft so meinen, oder doch?


	2. Streit und Erklärungen

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!!", der Schwarzhaarige zuckte erst zusammen und drehte sich dann mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck zu der braun gelockten Sprecherin dieser Worte um. Doch ehe er sie hätte daran hindern können, weiter sprechen können, mischte sich schon eine Rothaarige in das noch nicht richtig aufgebaute Gespräch ein.

„Lass Harry in Ruhe, Hermine! Er ist gerade erst aus den Ferien zurückgekommen!"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun, dass er mich jetzt einfach ignoriert? Ich bin verdammtnochmal seine beste Freundin, Ginny!"

„Eine ,Beste Freundin' schreibt aber auch mal einen Brief über die Ferien, wie ich, und bricht nicht, so wie du, einfach den Kontakt ab!"

„Wann hätte ich das denn Bitteschön tun sollen, Ginny? Ich war mit deiner Familie im Urlaub, falls du das vergessen haben solltest! Du hattest ja keine Lust etwas mit deiner Familie zu unternehmen, sondern lieber Sturmfreiebude haben wolltest, das ist genauso schlimm!", giftete Hermine zurück.

„Das ist jetzt doch unter der Gürtel…", versuchte Harry die beiden auseinander zu bringen, wurde jedoch wieder von der Rothaarigen unterbrochen.

„Das ist doch jetzt jawohl die Höhe!! Nur weil DU unbedingt mit meinem Bruder zusammensein wolltest und mitwolltest, DURFTE ich nicht mitkommen, weil das Muggelauto ja zu klein gewesen wäre, weil Percy ja auch noch mitgekommen ist, weil ihm die Familie aufeinmal wieder wichtig war, und er sich wieder mit meinen Eltern gutstellen wollte, weil er Harry ja angeblich die ganze Zeit schon getraut hat, aber er ja auch seinen Job behalten wollte, und sich deshalb nicht schon nach dem vierten Schuljahr zu Harrys Seite bekennen konnte! Wers glaubt! Außerdem war ich die ganze Zeit bei Fred und George, und später sind Bill und Charlie auch noch gekommen. Ich habe also mehr mit meiner Familie gemacht, als du mit deiner!"

„Und du willst mir allen Ernstes weißmachen, dass du bei den Beiden keine Sturmfreiebude hattest? Die waren doch viel zu sehr mit ihrem Laden beschäftigt, den sie dann ja eigentlich hatten eröffnen wollen, woher auch immer sie das Geld hatten, alsdass sie sich um dich hätten kümmern können! Sie hätten viel besser lernen sollen, schließlich war Dumbledore ja so gütig sie doch noch wieder auf Hogwarts aufzunehmen, nachdem, was sie sich letztes Jahr geleistet hatten, hätte er sie eigentlich garnicht aufnehmen dürfen. Aber weil irgendjemand ein gutes Wort für die Beiden eingelegt hat, der wohl noch etwas gut bei Dumbledore hatte. Und außerdem waren meine Eltern auf einem Fortbildungskongress und ich hätte sie dann eh nicht gesehen!"

Um die drei hatte sich wegen des Geschreis inzwischen eine kleine Laube gebildet, die die zwei Streitenden allerdings nicht zu bemerken schienen.

„Fred und George sind sehr wohl verantwortungsbewusst, wenn du das damit zum Ausdruck bringen wolltest! Ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihnen und habe ihnen beim Aufbau vom Laden geholfen, den sie eigentlich schon diesen Sommer hatten eröffnen wollen, sie wollten nämlich eigentlich nichtmehr zurück nach Hogwarts, sie wollten selber Geld verdienen und sich um ihre Zukunft kümmern, aber weil Harry sie so nett gebeten hatte, weil es doch ansonsten so langweilig an der Schule werden würde, haben sie sich dochnoch umstimmen lassen, zurückzukommen. Harry war es auch, der den Direktor dazu gebracht hatte, die beiden wieder aufzunehmen. Aber das ging erst in der vorletzten Ferienwoche. Ich werde dir jetzt aber nicht sagen wie, das ist Harrys Sache!Die Zwillinge müssen das Jahr zwar jetzt wiederholen, aber was macht das schon? Es ist sogar praktisch, da wir, Harry , die Zwillinge,Luna und ich dann jetzt in einem Jahrgang sind! Wir haben es sogar so eingerichtet, dass wir die gleichen Stundenpläne bekommen werden! Tja, zu was man nicht alles Zeit hat, wenn man die Ferien mit lernen verbringt!", das Ginny sich gerade so anhörte, wie Hermine es eigentlich tat, war ihr gerade herzlich egal, schließlich konnte sie Hermine damit ja sogar provozieren!

„Hä?"-„Endlich mal eine schlaue Frage von dir, Hermine!", scherze Harry und Ginny nickte als Zeichen, dass sie derselben Meinung war, doch dann sprach Hermine weiter:

„Wirklich sehr witzig, Harry! Was ich meinte war,… ich meine wie… ach verdammt! Wieso sollten Fred und George in DEINER Klasse sein? Sie müssen das Sechste wiederholen, und nicht das Fünfte! Und ich habe die Ferien auch mit lernen verbracht!"

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine… Da gibt man schonmal so einen riesen Tipp, damit du das auch begreifst, und dann sowas. Ich BIN jetzt im Sechsten, genauso wie Luna! Wir haben unsere ZAG's im Ministerium abgelegt, nachdem wir mit Harry den Stoff der ganzen Schuljahre nochmal durchgenommen hatten! Wir hatten ja genug Zeit dafür, Harry steckte bei seinen Verwandten fest, ich bei den Zwillingen, was mir auch sehr gefallen hat, aber ich hatte trotzdem sehr viel Freizeit, da sie die meiste Zeit nur neue Scherzartikel erfunden haben, Luna hatte auch Zeit, da ihr Vater auf der Suche nach Mindorchimären (Selbst ausgedacht!aber vorstellen müsstet ihr euch sowas wie kleine Chimären aber mit Garzellenkörper! Ist ein Sagentier, guckt bei Wikipedia nach!) war, es aber für zu gefährlich hielt, sie mitzunehmen, bei den Biestern! Da wir ja sowieso ständigen Briefkontakt hatten, war es nicht schwer abzumachen, zusammen zu lernen, aber da Harry nicht weit weg von den Dursleys durfte, und erst recht nicht lange, hatten wir ein Problem, denn wir konnten jawohl kaum immer an zwei Leute fünfseitige Briefe schreiben, oder? Soviele Eulen hatten wir ja auch garnicht! Und da Harry unter Beobachtung stand, war es noch schwieriger und auffallender, ihn da wegzuschaffen. Aber dann hatte Harry dochnoch die rettende Idee! Da wir ja zum Glück schon vor den Ferien beschlossen hatten, das Schuljahr zu überspringen, hatte Harry seine ZAG's noch nicht bekommen, naja, Glück kann man das dann nicht nennen, denn angeblich waren seine Noten sowas von Mies! Obwohl die Prüfer immer gesagt hatten, er würde es ohne Probleme ins nächste Schuljahr schaffen und er wäre sogar einer der Besten! Naja, seine beste Note auf dem Zeugnis war ein Annehmbar in VgddK, was natürlich nicht sein konnte! Er war also durchgefallen! Das stachelte uns noch mehr an alle unsere ZAG's zu machen und mit Bestnoten zu bestehen! Ähm… ich bin ausgeschweift… also zurück zum Thema. Mit Harry's Zeugnis kam auch die Bücherliste, und da Harry's Onkel später keine Zeit mehr gehabt hätte, hat er Harry also direkt mit nach London genommen, da er dort sowieso ein Arbeitsessen haben würde. Harry hatte 6 Stunden für seine Einkäufe Zeit! Jetzt guck nicht so, dir mag es viel vorkommen, wenn du bedenkst, wieviel Zeit Harry sonst immer nur gebraucht hat, so eine Stunde, aber Harry hatte diesesmal sehrviel mehr vor! Aber darüber weiß ich jetzt nichts im Genauen, also Harry, erzähl mal!"

Harry warf ihr erstmal einen dafür-wirst-du-später-noch-leiden-Blick zu, weil er es hasste, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch dann meine er:

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wozu das gut sein soll, aber weil ich glaube, da Hermine anscheinend noch meine Freundin ist, nicht so wie ein angeblicher bester Freund, werde ich es erzählen. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten uns erstmal ein Abteil suchen, sonst fährt der Zug noch ohne uns!"

Jetzt bemerkten auch alle anderen, dass der Zug in einer Minute abfahren würde. Schnell stürzten sich alle auf ihre Sachen und hetzten in den Zug, um noch ein freies Abteil zu finden.

Als auch Harry, Hermine und Ginny ein Abteil gefunden hatten, setzten sie sich und Hermine fragte: „Also, was hattest du denn alles in der Winkelgasse vor?" „Warte Hermine, ich will das nicht so oft erklären, und Luna will es bestimmt auch noch wissen, sie kommt gleich! Und es wird ziemlich lange dauern, das zu erklären, also werde ich auch erst anfangen, wenn du von den Vertrauensschülern zurückbist! Sonst würdest du den Großteil verpassen oder die anderen müssten zu lange warten!", sagte Harry. Als Hermine sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, stand sie auf und ging zu den Vertrauensschülern.

Als sie und Luna schließlich im Abteil waren, wunderte es Hermine, dass Harry Luna einfach auf den Schoß zog, und Ginny sich einfach so danebensetzte, als wäre das nichts, doch sie schwieg. Sie wollte ja schließlich wissen, was passiert war, und wie sie an den Gesichtern der Anderen ablesen konnte, war sie da nicht die Einzigste. Schnell setzte sie sich den Anderen gegenüber hin. Zwar musste sie nun entgegengesetzt der Fahrtrichtung sitzen, aber das störte sie gerade nicht weiter!

„Also Harry, fang an zu erzählen!", sagte sie etwas ungeduldig.

„Also gut! Ginny hat ja bereits gesagt, dass ich ca. 6 Stunden in der Winkelgasse hatte, um alles zu erledigen. Am Anfang hatte ich auch keine Ahnung, was ich da so lange machen sollte, aber dann…"

Hier wurde Harry unterbrochen, als auf einmal die Abteiltüren aufgerissen wurden, und zwei sehr bekannte Slytherins in das Abteil gestolpert kamen.


End file.
